Fallen Love
by AkuRokuStalker
Summary: Loitering beneath those mischievious green eyes is something not quiet right. Maybe even something just a little bit scary. A fallen angel, perhaps. A creature of the heavens, surviving in earthly shadow. His name: Axel. Now guess which little blond has fallen for him.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just dipping below the horizon, it ws stretching its nimble fingers of yellow and red across the still earth. It had cast a warm glow on Roxas's face. He smiled.

They say if you looked directly into the sun long enough, you would go blind, but Roxas will readily argue that fact with anyone. As long as he could remember he would watch the sunset with his mother every afternoon. One day when he was little he followed his mother out onto the porch to see what she did every afternoon and they both sat there and when Roxas finally asked why she did this his mother answered back, "It's like staring at the end of the earth and if you walk just a few more feet you will topple right on over," Roxas only smiled and said how silly that was. He never knew his father, he ran off with another woman when his sister and he were still very young.

His mom died two years ago, which left him and his sister Lumaria to fend for themselves. It had been a sunny afternoon when he had got the phone call. Him and his sister were swinging slowly on the swings (even though some say 14 is too old to play on the swings) laughing and joking about the boys at school. Roxas almost did not answer the phone because he did not recognize the number. It was a police man (the deputy to be exact) and he was straight forward and to the point. Roxas was glad for that, he was not the type of person to be kept waiting. As soon as those four words left the officer's mouth though, he dropped the phone and was in complete shock. Lumaria was in panic, she had no idea what was going on and it took Roxas nearly an hour before he was able to tell her. Lumaria broke down immediately, while he did not break until late that night when he knew he was alone. That was when it fully hit him. The pain rocketed through him like a never-ending bomb. That whole night he cried, and by the next morning he could barely see through his swollen eyes.

"You are going to go blind one day," Lumaria's voice came from inside, interrupting Roxas's thoughts.

Roxas rolled his eyes. She was one of the few people he did not argue about with the sun. Sometimes, he felt like Lumaria said it just to annoy him, "Whatever you say Lumaria... whatever you say." he said, then quickly added, "Oh, and is super almost ready?" He had been in the kitchen helping, until he saw how close the sun was to the horizon.

He barely heard Lumaria laugh through the screen door, "Yah, it is almost ready,"

Roxas took one more glance at the quickly receding sun and stood up, brushing off his backside then turned around to head inside. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation run up the length of his back, crawling like spiders. He froze and turned his head. He scanned the forest in the distance as best as he could from the far away place which he stood at. He had been getting this feeling a lot lately, and not just outside but inside too. He even had been taking a shower one day when the feeling had come over him. Needles to say, he did not finish his shower that night.

After a long moment of not seeing anything, Roxas turned his gaze back toward the front of him. He was instantly met by Lumaria's puzzled eyes. Surprised, the blonde jumped back a foot and clutched his hand over her chest and struggled to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and nearly bulging out of his head. It was a very laughable sight "Hyne, Lumaria! Don't do that!" .

Lumaria laughed uncontrollably, only to be met by Roxas's intense glare, "Why is it," snort," I can only scare you when I don't mean to?" she doubled over in laughter, sounding like she was hyperventilating.

Roxas attempted to glare at her but soon broke out in a smile and chuckled," It wasn't that funny,"

Snort, "It was, and you, "gasp," know it!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he brushed past his hysterically laughing sister. Still smiling he said, "Come on, lets eat before supper gets cold."

The still giggling girl followed behind him, "Can you put the...um...what are they called, "she paused trying to remember,"Green Beans! Can you put the green beans in the microwave while I set the table?"

Roxas chuckled, "Sure, I'll put them in the microwave," he grabbed the bowl off the counter and walked over to the microwave on the other side of the room. He kept telling Lumaria they need to move it near the stove, but she says it is a fire hazard. He placed the bowl in the microwave and turned it on as the light bulb flickers off over head. Roxas groans, "I got it."

Once he retrieved the little collapsible stepping stool from the hall closet he set it up directly under the blown bulb. He climbed the ladder and when his fingers were nearly millimeters away from the bulb it turned on without him even touching it. He froze; this was not the first time this had happened. The past 15 times he had changed a bulb it has done this. It will light up just before he touched it and will stay lit (whether it is screwed in or not) until they turn it off and go to turn it back on again, then it will not turn on by itself any more. It started around the time his mother died and he could not figure out why it would happen. He googled it and all he could find was something about an organization and it having to deal with magical powers. He though it had stopped because the last time he changed a light bulb it did not happen.

"What is wrong?" Lumaria questioned from the other side of the kitchen.

"Nothing," Roxas answered, snapping out of his shock, "I guess it just needed to be wiggled," He said that every time that happened. Roxas is surprised she has not noticed yet.

Later that night:

The moon laied high in the night sky, casting an eerie glow on the lightly swaying grass when it would come out of its hiding place behind the clouds. The sky was blooming with thunderclouds, ready to let down their onslaught of rain. Slowly at first, the drops began to fall. One one by one they began to beat the grass until the night air roared with rain. It hit Roxas's house without mercy.

Inside the house Lumaria tossed and turned furiously in her sleep. Little black creatures with large yellow eyes and antennas plagued her dreams. She moaned and tears leaked from her eyes as she watched Roxas being slayed in front of her along with some red-head she had never seen before. She shot straight up in her bed gasping for breath when she had awoke.

Scared was an understatement of how she felt. She slowly got out of her bed, watching for the little black creatures in the darkness, and headed towards Roxas's room, something she had not done in years.

She walked through the dark house, scared of every little creek it made. She did not bother knocking on her brother's door, she knew he would be asleep. She opened the creaking door and gasped. She would have screamed if she could have found the voice to do it. She ran over to Roxas and shook him roughly by the arm screaming his name.

The blonde woke up groggily and moaned, "What is it Lumaria?"

She could only whisper out the words that she barely believed herself, "You where... you where glowing Roxas."

* * *

**Okay, first fanfic how was it? Please review.**

**The name of this might change if If come up with something better. Sorry in advance for grammar, spelling, and tense mistakes. It is not that I don't care,it is because I don't catch them. Btw my space bar doesn't worksomtimes and I miss it so forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

Top of Form 1

Chapter 2: Encounters

The next morning was silent. Lumaria did not wake him up at seven o'clock and she did not even come to the breakfast table until he had made his usual bowl of cereal. Neither of them spoke to the other as Lumaria poured her coffee, not even her usual 'good morning how was your night?'. Roxas did not blame her. How are you suppose to talk about what happened? Your brother glowing was not an everyday thing.

Lumaria said nothing as she sat down in the chair across from Roxas. The wooden frame scraped across the tiles loudly, breaking the silence only momentarily. He swirled his spoon in his untouched bowl, watching the flakes of cereal spin around and around. It was driving him insane! He wanted to talk to her about it. He did not want it to be brushed aside untill, in one big moment, it overflowed like lava. Roxas sighed as he clanked his spoon on the bottom of the bowl while he stirred it slowly. A long moment passed where neither of them even moved. The silence was deafening, suffocating even.

Roxas's thoughts could not straighten themselves. The rational side of his brain said to talk about it while his immature side was telling to just shut up and not say anything. It was like having a demon and an angel sitting on either of his shoulders that argued back and forth.

Finally summoning up the courage, he opened his mouth to speak, but Lumaria spoke first, "Can you run by the store and pick up a few things?"

Roxas looked up from his bowl, not ceasing his movements, "Sure Lume-Lume." It would be a good distraction for him.

They both stood up in unison and headed over to the sink. Lumaria dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink and was followed by Roxas pouring his cereal down the drain and turning the garbage disposable on. He watched as the white liquid slowly thinned as it eased down the drain, occasionally being stopped by cereal flakes.

He could not stop thinking of a way of rationalizing his sudden ability to glow. Was he exposed to radioactivity? If so, when? It sounds a bit far fetched, but what if he was he bit by a radioactive lightning bug? (Laughable right?) What if the light bulb incidents and this ran hand in hand; they both have to deal with light, technically. They say you only use half of your brain, but some people are able to use the other half through a tragic event. What if the death of his mother caused it. It makes perfect sense now that he thinks about it.

What is he saying? This is crazy talk.

Roxas did not register when he got dressed, fixed his hair, drove to the store, grabbed the little arm buggy, or even saw the red-head stop in front of him. His mind was to wrapped around his thoughts. Needless to say, it was a bit of a surprise him when he ran into the stranger's back, the red-head barley being pushed forward.

Roxas stumbled backward in a daze, trying to figure out where he was. He looked up at the stranger's face and almost let his draw drop.

Almost.

This could have easily been the best looking man he had ever seen in his life! Two teardrop tattoos under glowing green cat-like eyes placed upon a sleek angular face. His flaming red hair in long spikes, strategically going backwards and not up, and a tall slender frame. Roxas could have fainted as a playful smirk played across his features, but instead he managed to snap himself back to reality. He directed his gaze behind the red head and spoke, "Oh. Um. Sorry," He then, surprisingly, with the greatest of ease, brushed past the redhead. He walked as if he did not just bump into the hottest guy alive, as if he did not just pass up the opportunity for a date. Roxas kept praying the stranger would say something to him to stop him in his tracks, but he did not. Roxas rounded the corner, and sighed. He just passed up the opportunity of a lifetime.

He went on through the store picking up the items he needed, untill finally he came across the bread on the list. He grunted. Roxas hated getting the bread. It was on the top shelf, and he could barely reach it. As he approaches this particular shelf a light flickered above him and someone coughed at the other end of the aisle; he payed no heed to the nuisances

Roxas stopped in front of the shelf, sizing it up. Okay, if he put his foot there and grabbed there... It should support his weight. Roxas positioned his foot on the bottom shelf and just as he was about to put his weight on it, he looked up and saw a hand reaching for the bread. "This one?" a sultry voice came from behind him. His gaze followed up the arm to the owner. It was the red head! A blush blossomed across Roxas's features. "Uh...Thanks," he said, then reached out his hand for the bread.

The red-head made no movement to give it to him, instead he smirked, "Seems fate has brought us together again," he said almost teasingly.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh," he sarcastically spoke, "And I guess fate told you to stalk me too?" Roxas could not take his eyes off of the red head's lips as he spoke. Roxas could not stop imagining the pink flesh on his own.

Axel's smirk did not waver, "I guss you could say that."

Roxas, attempting to hide a smile, said, "Fate is a pretty smart man."

Axel's smirk grew,"Yes, he is."

Roxas held out his hand and, and spoke with laughter in his voice, "Can I have my bread back now?"

"It was never your bread to start with." his green eyes danced with laughter as he let the words roll from his lips.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Fine then. Can I have the store's bread back?"

Axel's smirk grew, "Only on one condition."

Roxas listened, a bit hopeful, "And what is that?"

"You have to agree to meet me at Twilight Cafe at six o'clock today."

Now it is Roxas's turn to smirk, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," Axel said smoothly, his expression not changing.

Roxas reached up and grabbed the bread from the red head's hand, "Then yes. I will go out on a date with you."

Roxas had to restrain himself from jumping for joy as he turned away from the red-head. He could not believe that a guy like that would even consider going out with him! Roxas could feel the read head's gaze lingering upon him as he rounded the corner, heading towards the check-out line. He smiled once he was out of sight. He could not belive it! He even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He could not wait to tell Lumaria. She will probably spaz out.

The drive home seemed to take an eternity. Roxas felt like every red light turned red as soon as he got near them, the slowest people would get in front of him on the narrow back road, and then the stop signs had the longest waiting time at them. Roxas swore fate was stalling him.

Finally, when he arrived home, he yelled, "Hey Lumaria! Where are you?"

"In here?" she replied from the back of the house.

"Get in here I have to tell you something." he hummed to himself while waiting

"Just a sec, bro." There were a few slamming of doors and some troppling of feet, but within a minute or two she was standing in front of him, wiping her hands with a towel, "What is it?"

"Guess what?" he blurted out without hesitation

"Your farts make you fly." she replied sarcastically, without missing a beat

Roxas gave her a funny look, "No."

"Then what?"

He hesitated for a moment, to build suspension, then blurted out, "I got a date!"

Lumaria's eyes widened to the size of saucers and it took a moment for her to respond, "Ohz! My! Effing! Hynez! Holy shit! Ohmegod!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly, "What's he look like? Where does he live? Where are y'all going? Ohmehyme! What if he is a predator? How old is he? What's his name? " The questions poured out of her mouth as if she could not get them out fast enough.

Roxas replied just as fast, "Long spiked red hair, green eyes, thin, tall. I don't know. Twilight Cafe. He is not a predator. And his name is..." shit, he never got the red head's name. How could he be so stupid not to get his name.

"Is Billy Bob Bob Billy," she finished sarcastically, "Seriously, what is his name. Don't stall on me."

After a long pause, he answered back reluctantly, "Well-. I don't know his name." Uggg, he is so stupid.

Lumaria gave one of her 'Are-you-completely-out-of-your-mind?" looks, and, after a pause, she shouted,"Why?"

"Didn't come up."

"How does something like that not come up?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know. It just didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways... I still want to know everything else," her voice changed from disbelieve to excitement within a split second. sometimes Roxas swore she was bi-polar.

* * *

Roxas always thought the downtown looked a little pretty at sunset. The buildings seemed to sparkle with sunlight, and it just seemed perfect. There was almost no crime here and when there is it is resolved quickly. This is one of those towns were everybdy knew everybody and everybody called you friend. There _is _no secrets here.

Roxas could feel the joy which bulged at his seems and threateninged to make him explode. He was just so dang excited. Roxas scanned the row of buildings looking for the Twilight cafe. It had to be somwhere around here. As he spotted it, he let muscles relax that he did not relize were taut. He immeadietly pulled into the the only free parking space. The short blond boy hesitated in his car before he reached over the seat and grabbed the peeper spray from the glove box. You can never be to safe. When he got out he slipped the tiny can into his back pocket and headed towards the door.

A bell tinckled as he opened the swinging door. The room was a warm brown color with a thick, creamy, wavy line wrapping around the four walls. The smell of coffee and sweets swirled around Roxas, which dared him to follow it. Roxas ignored the taunting smell and searched the booths for the head of red spikes. He looked towards one side and did not see him. When he looked to the other side, after a moment of hesitation, he spotted him. He was facing away from the door.

Roxas casually walked over towards him. When Roxas was about four feet away from the red head, he got up, then walked foward to the chair across from him. He turned and pulled out the chair and said, "Your seat."

Roxas smiled at him as he sat down in the chair, wondering how he knew it was him.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Puke worthy? I will never know unless you review and tell me. **

**How do yall like your little cliff hanger? ;) I admit it is not huge, but all your fangirls have to wait for your date now.**


	3. Chapter 3: The date

The red-head went back to his seat and sat down after Roxas. He propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "Names Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Roxas." The blond said, a little puzzled as to why he would add that to the end of his sentence.

Then the red-head said," Tell me about yourself," It was one of those odd question/statements. , where you ask a question in a statement way.

"What do you want to know?"

Axel leaned back in his chair keeping his face monotone, "There are tons of things. Where were you born, raised, go to school. Favorite color, and mus

Roxas chuckled as he mulled it over. He could start out with his mom and how his older sister and him have been left alone to fend for their selves or he could just tell him the simple stuff. Roxas chose the ladder, "I was born in Mattie Rhodes hospital. I lived in the little town of Bay Minette, Montana until I was six years old, then we moved here. I have a full-time job at K-mart. I go to school at Twilight High. I'm a sophomore there." Roxas could have given a few more little facts about himself, but he started to feel like he was rambling. The fact that Axel looked generally interested made Roxas feel better.

Axel spoke after a moment's hesitation, as if waiting for more," You only told me the surface Roxas. I want to know the real you?"

Roxas was a bit surprised by the direct question. He did not want to tell him to much on the first date, "Um... I love anime. My favorite color is blue. I love rock music..."

Axel shook his head, "That is not what I'm talking about Roxy."

"Don't call me Roxy." the blond quickly corrected, slightly angry.

Axel cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Roxas removed his gaze from Axel and looked to the counter, "Why haven't they taken our order yet?" Roxas did not want to ruin this date by talking about his mother and the after math. It was too soon for that.

Axel hesitated slightly, wanting to know more, but he knew Roxas would tell him in time. "I don't know," then he looked towards the counter and yelled abruptly, with playfulness dancing in his voice, "Hey! We Need A Waiter!" It echoed through the room, causing the confined space to go quiet.

Flabbergasted, Roxas looked towards Axel. A devilish smile was placed upon the red-head's lips and his eyes were lit up with an odd playfulness that was some how very becoming of the red-head. The whole room seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at them. The only noise was the soft background music and the click-clacking of heals as a golden brown-haired waitress rushed towards them. A blush was forming across her cheeks as she reached their table. Then, as if nothing happened, the room went back to its subtle conversations. Roxas brought his gaze back to Axel to see him smirking. The waitress had a high voice as she spoke rather quickly, "My name is Selphie. What may I get for you today."

Axel brought his features back to blank. "No foam, no fat, grandee, latte, and a few of those chocolate cake balls, and what do-"

He paused then looked at Roxas and was about to continue when Selphie did for him, "And what do you want Mr...?" her voice trailed off waiting for a name.

Roxas did not give it to her," Tall white chocolate mocha and some of those cake balls that he is getting," Roxas was not about to pass up on free sweets.

The whole time Selphie was jotting what they were saying down in her little notepad with a fancy wooden pen. Probably one of those you get for Christmas from a rich relative that you do not know well. She brought up her pen and made a point of dotting the paper, then looked directly at Roxas, "Will that be all?"

Axel answered before Roxas could, "Yes." She did not look over at Axel when he spoke. Instead she winked at Roxas and turned on her heel and bounced back off to the counter.

Axel mumbled something under his breath.

There was a loud clattering noise from the other side of the store. Roxas removed his gaze from the red head as he began to smirk, without looking towards the noise. Selphie lay on the floor along with another waitress amongst spilt hot coffee and a squashed jelly donut under Selphie, which would obviously leave a horrible stain. Selphie began to apologize repeatedly as she got up. She put out her other hand for the rather ticked looking waitress to grab.

"Should we go help?" Roxas asked turning back towards Axel, about to get up.

Axel gave a slightly stern answer, "No." then, as the other waitresses began to gather around, he added, a bit more nonchalantly, "Besides, it looks like they have it under control."

Roxas was a little leery on Axel's decision about not helping. It was their waitress after all. Before Roxas could voice his opinion, though, Axel spoke, "So about your past."

Roxas tore his gaze from the waitress and focused on Axel. He still felt the urge to go help, "Huh?"

"Your past."

"Oh. I would like to talk about you, actually." Roxas inquired, quickly changing the subject. He refused to let his mother's death taint his first date with Axel.

Axel smirked, "What do you want to know." he was being very obvious that he was mimicking him from earlier.

Roxas rolled his eyes then repeated what Axel had said, "There are tons of things. Where were you born, raised, go to school. Favorite color, music. Ya' know, stalker things like that,"

The bell above the door tinkled, which signified someone walking in, for the first time since Roxas had been there. He took a fleeting glance towards the door and a man with pink hair entered. Roxas did not take much notice of the stranger. He seemed unimportant, despite his flamboyant pink hair, but his boots reverberated loudly against the floor as he took a seat a few tables behind Roxas. Axel noticeably stiffened as the man came into his view. Roxas passed it off as if he did not like the guy.

His voice was cool and collected as he spoke, "I'm 26 and work in the office of the trading building down the street. I ran way from home at 16 and came to traverse town."he glanced behind Roxas, "I'm a rock and country music fan. And obviously, "he pointed to his hair after taking a glance behind Roxas, "I love the color red" he looked behind Roxas.

Roxas nodded his head, trying his best to ignore the constant glances as he looked again, "Why did you run away?"

He took another look behind Roxas his gaze lingering this time, as if to avoid the blonde's gaze, "Abusive father."

Roxas was beginning to get a little ticked as Axel took another glance behind him, "Ok. What is wrong?" the blond questioned a little annoyed as he looked behind him.

Axel then stated, "Let me take you somewhere." he proceeded to stand up.

Roxas was a little puzzled at the sudden change of subject, still annoyed, but glad they were leaving. Axel grabbed Roxas's hand to glide him upwards then dragged him along quickly towards the door, "Do I have no say in the matter?" Roxas said as Axel pulled him out of the door.

"Nope."

The bell tinkled behind them as the red-head pulled Roxas to his car. The sun was just beginning to set outside. Roxas was astounded that time had moved so fast while they were there. He had almost forgot to watch the sunset. Roxas sighed as Axel opened his car door for him, he would just have to watch it from Axel's car. Then it hit him; they came in separate cars!

"Wait!"

Axel noticeably stiffened from the driver's seat as he turned to face him, "What?" he asked smoothly and calmly.

"We came in separate cars."

Axel turned the key in the ignition, relaxing. "Your car will be fine, this a pretty safe part of town," he turned in his seat so he could back out of the parking place.

"Oh. Ok," Roxas said as he looked out the window at the sunset, "Where are we going anyways?" the blond looked at Axel as he shifted the gear.

"It is not to far from here." he glanced at Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Axel chuckled then patted Roxas's knee, "You will see soon enough." he left his hand there.

They drove in silence for about five minutes before they turned onto the highway. Roxas's stomach was twisted around in knots from Axel's hand. It was just sitting there, not moving at the very tip of his leg. He faced the window the whole time so the red-head could not see his ever darkening blush. He tried his best to focus on the sunset. It was rather pretty against the highway; the yellow and orange stretching over the rock. Roxas began to bounce his other leg.

Axel slowed then took an exit, then immediately turned down a paved road. Trees surrounded them on either side, blocking his view of the sun that had just finished dipping below the horizon. The trees began to be engulfed in darkness until there was a rather close light up ahead. As they approached it the one giant light became a couple and Roxas saw a cement pathway. Then it hit him; they were going to a park.

"I have not been to the park in ages, " the blond said without turning away from the window. The last time Roxas had been to a park was when he was ten. Cassidy Park was the name. He remembered they had this huge platform with multiple slides: one tube one, curly one, and one bumpy one. It was all these different colors and the image was burned into his memory, but the thing he remembered most was when his friend dared him to jump off the side. Luckily, he only ended up twisting his ankle.

Axel said nothing as he pulled up in to a parking place. Before Roxas could get out, Axel had already jumped out of the car and took a few long strides over to Roxas's side and opened his door, "My princess," he said bowing deeply.

Roxas glared at the red-head as he stepped out of the car, "I'm not a girl,"

Axel smirked, "Whatever you say, princes," he teased, purposely dragging out princess.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm going to strangle you." he deadpanned.

He could practically feel the smirk vibes coming from Axel increasing as he shut the door behind him. Roxas slowly kept walking, as to let Axel catch up with him, which only took about a second. Roxas let his arms dangle at his sides as they walked in silence for the first few minutes, enjoying the night air, before Axel spoke, "Why did you move here, to Traverse Town?"

"Oh, ummm. I think it was money issues. I can't remember well."

Axel only response was to nod his head, without looking at Roxas. The silence continued to stretch on as they continued to walk, seeming to last for eternity. The crickets rung through the air, quieting as they walked by as if waiting for one of them to speak. One lap then another, and another. At first Roxas found the quietness awkward, but it slowly began to morph into something more comfortable. It was very relaxing. The crickets seemed to halt their chirping as they passed, as if waiting for one of them to speak, as the cool night air wafted around them. Roxas had been so caught up in thought, the blond did not even notice Axel's hand slip into his for at least ten minutes. He blushed as his thoughts came back to the present. He looked up, searching the sky. He pointed up. "Look, the big dipper."

Axel looked up and smiled. It was a genuine smile, though it held a hint of sadness, "Yah. You're right." then he pointed up, "And there is another constellation, but I can't remember the name." his voice was gentle, quiet, and smooth in the night air.

"Ya. I see it. I can't remember the name either..."

The two continued to make small talk as the night passed on. Nothing really important, just the first thing that came to their minds. As they passed the area where their car was parked again, Roxas glanced at his watch. Where had the time gone! It was eleven o'clock!

"Hey, I need to get home, " he said as he began to shift directions towards the car.

Axel looked down at his own watch, "Ya. You're right, "he looked at Roxas, "Wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting," he teased.

"She is dead," Roxas did not know where that came from and he did not expect that to come from his mouth, and it shocked him. It just kind of happened. He waited for Axel's response.

"I'm sorry,"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "I've had time to get used to it." Roxas had not even realized he was holding his breath, until Axel answered him. The silence made itself present once again.

Axel opened Roxas's car door for him once again, but this time he did not say a word or bow. As Roxas climbed in he found it odd how Axel would do that for him. Chivalry must not be completely dead. Axel shut the door and went over to his side and jumped in. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking place. Roxas could smell a hint of Axe every now and then as they drove on. The silence was thick in the confined space of the car as Axel drove. Roxas looked out the window, watching the trees swiftly pass by them.

As they pulled into the parking lot where Roxas left his car, which was the only one left, Axel spoke, "I guess the date is over."

Roxas looked over at him, "Yah I guess you are right."

Axel got out and opened the blonde's car door for him. Axel put out his hand for Roxas to grab and he did. Axel pulled him up then landed a butterfly kiss upon Roxas's hand, "I had a good time tonight."

Roxas blushed as he let Axel lead him over to his car, "Me too." Roxas pulled out his keys and unlocked the car doors with his button, then turned to face Axel. They locked gazes and Roxas's stomach went askew with butterflies. He could barely think straight as Axel leaned in. Roxas readied himself for a kiss.

The car door handle clicked and Axel was leading Roxas into his car, leaving the blond with a sense of disappointment. Roxas seated himself in the car, trying to regain his composure, as Axel leaned over the top. "Bye, my princess," he said with a smirk.

Roxas was a little surprised at the nickname, but before he could say anything, Axel was gently closing the door and walking back to his car. Roxas watched Axel he strode over to his car and got in. As he turned around to back out Roxas focused on himself once again. He shifted his gear and backed out of the parking space after Axel drove off. He then followed him out. It was not long before Axel turned down a random road.

Roxas could not stop thinking of their date, causing his stomach to twist in knots as he drove. He still was not sure why he told him his mother died even though he told himself repeatedly not too.

"Axel," he said trying the name out on his tongue. He liked it, it was simple and easy to remember, and it rolled off the apendage leisurely.

As he pulled into his drive way he had repeated the name three more times, wanting to commit it to memory. He locked his car door behind him as he got out, the horn echoing in the still night air. He could hear the T.V. before he even began to unlock the door. Just as he puts the key into the lock he feels it again. The feeling of being watched. The tingling sensation ran up his spine like spiders dancing their way across their web. Roxas slowly turned his head and searched the dark field. Nothing. He rushed inside and triple checked to make sure he locked all the locks. Maybe he was just being paranoid about it, and it was all in his head.

Lunaria was asleep on the couch with the T.V. up as loud as it would go, probably trying to keep herself awake so she could grill Roxas. The blonde shook his head and smiled as he grabbed a blanket out of the closet and covered her up.

* * *

Two hooded figures lay in the shadows of the trees in the middle of the night. One removed his hood revealing long black hair with two gray streaks in a pigtail, a few scars, and an eye patch. He spoke, "So Siax, when are we going in soon?"

Without removing his hood, the one addressed as Siax responded to him, "We need to observe him further."

* * *

**Duh-duh-duh-duuuunnnn. Random stalkers! Oh no! Roxas really needs to look out for himself better.**

**Anyways. Good, bad, puke worthy. I will never know if you do not review.**


	4. Chapter 4: 3 months after mother's death

Roxas layed his flowers down on the casket. Red roses, her favorite, or at least they used to be. It was a closed casket funeral, they said her body was too mangled from the wreck. It had been a head on collision with another driver who had been texting. The cops guessed by the way they hit that she tried to swerve out the way, but failed. The other driver was unhurt. Roxas found it unfair how the guy got away with his life while he was left motherless. He could feel the endless swell of water growing behind his eyes, but he refused to let them flow. He backed away from the casket and turned around.

He was immediately enveloped in Cara's arms. She had been her mother's closest friend, but Roxas barely knew her, even after the countless visits to their house. Tears dripped down her face as she told him everything would be ok, and if he ever needed someone to talk to she would listen. Roxas knew she would not be there, people always said things like that in times of great sorrow like this, but still he nodded his head and smiled. She wiped his cheek with her thumb. Roxas had not even realized he had been crying until she brushed the wetness with her fingers. She gave him one last tight motherly hug, saying once again how it would all be ok, and walked off.

Roxas slid into the front pew heavily and buried his face into his hands. He needed to stop the faucet before it exploded. He did not want the people here to see him like that. Correction, he would not let them see him like this. He held his breath. One... two... three... four... five... six...seven... eight... nine... ten... and he continued onto thirty, which was when the tears finally stopped. He breathed out. He had not felt the need for air even after that long moment of nothingness.

The seat next to him collapsed, signifying someone sitting down right next to him. He did not bother looking up when a gentle hand landed on his back. He did not need to see who it was as another hand wrapped around him. He knew that gentleness anywhere. He looked up into his sister's usually vibrant green eyes, that are now dulled over, and smiled, "I'm okay Lumaria,"Although his stuffy voice and red eyes said otherwise.

Her voice was gentle as she spoke careingly to Roxas , "You don't have to act tough, they will understand."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "Then why have you not cried this whole time." Roxas kept his eye on her, afraid she would do something drastic, and not once had he seen her shed a tear or even go to the bathroom. She just nodded her head and smiled sadly at people and laughed when they would mention old memories. Roxas knew her to well, and could easily tell every jester and laugh was fake. He knew she felt nothing, it was how she coped with things. Lumaria would block out every emotion of sadness and go along with the flow. In fact the only time he had seen her cry about it was when she first found out before she could put up her defenses. He was pretty sure only their mom and him had ever seen her cry. He admired her for being so strong.

Her gentle eyes did not waver, "Don't worry about me Roxy-"

"I don't want you to call me that anymore. The name died with mom, "his mother had always called him that, unless she was angry, then she called him by his full name; Roxas Paul Duncan.

"I won't anymore." Roxas looked back down to the ground and it was quiet between the two once again. Roxas wanted to spill his guts to her. Tell her the sadness he felt and ask her how to deal with it. He wanted a shoulder to cry on that he could trust. Roxas looked back up at her about to speak when she did.

"This will be the biggest party of the year, ya' know."

Roxas blinked, and reality flooded back to him. He was in the car driving to some party with Seifer and Rai. Rai's voice had invaded his memory, then Seifer spoke from the driver's seat, "I know Rai, that is the tenth time today," he sounded irritated as he glanced at the darker male from the corner of his eye, trying not to take his eyes off the road. Pretty safe driver, even though he would probably would come home hammered.

Roxas resumed looking out the window as the car fell back into silence after Rai's pathetic attempt to start conversation. This party was supposedly the biggest party of the year, and like any big get together of wild unsupervised teenagers, there would be drugs and booze. This would be Roxas's first big party, but he was not sure why he was going with these guys. They were pretty much the most hated guys at school. He was surprised they still got invited to these things. Then again, your really not invited, you just have to be in the know to know, and obviously, Seifer was in the know. Somehow.

Roxas sighed, "How much longer?" The place they were going to was somewhere deep in the woods out of town. They had been driving at least for a hour now.

Seifer answered, "Don't be such a winny-baby."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I just want to know how much longer."

"Ten minutes." Roxas could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

The car resumed its previous silence. Roxas watched the trees outside the window ease by as they drove on the gravel road rather slowly. The first sign of the party was when the music drifted to them faintly through the woods, slowly growing louder and louder. When they rounded a corner lights suddenly bursted through the darkness. A ginormous house, almost equivalent to a mansion, sat in the middle of a very large clearing. Roxas could not believe the size of the house the party was at. He could not understand why someone would want to ruin a house like that with a bunch of teenagers. Roxas saw the fore mentioned littering the front yard like garbage, drinks being sloshed all around as they yelled and stumbled. Some seemed to be heading to their cars. They found a relatively far parking place.

Seifer turned around and smirked at Roxas's expression, "Big party, huh?"

Roxas releveled his features and nodded his head and sighed, attempting to sound nonchalant, "Yep."

Seifer was the first to get out of the car then the burnet leaned in the door way, "I know this is your first party, so follow me Roxy. I'll show you where the fun is at."

Was it really that obvoise that he had never been to a party like this before? Roxas went to protest but Seifer spoke again before he could, "And don't try to lie about it and say this isn't your first party, because it's obvious."

Roxas crossed his arms after he stepped out of the car. He unconsciously lowered his head and followed behind Rai and Seifer, who where already a few feet ahead. They walked through the teens without flinching and even said hi to a few, while Roxas squirmed his way through, dodging and avoiding contact with the drunkards. Finally, they made it to the front door. Seifer just pushed open the door an walked inside, leaving the doorway wide open. Roxas was only a few steps behind him.

The music was blaring and it hit him with full force, nearly making him cover his ears. Roxas could barely hear himself think as he looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces and bodies. Some couples made out against the walls and on the couches, while the majority of the people danced and grinded against each other to the beat. Roxas was unable to discern the faces from one another. It was one large mass of sweat and skin.

The teens bumped into them as they forced their way through the nonexistent space between the. This was defiantly not Roxas's type of crowd. Too many posers and druggist and want to bes. Roxas tried his best to keep up with Seifer and heads bobbed up and down through the crowd in front of the blond. Quickly they got further and further away from Roxas, and eventually they were lost to the crowd. He fought and shoved the 'young adults' trying to make it to a wall so he could sit and think. The blond was finally spat out at a beige wall near a doorway where a blond sat against it, smoking a cigarette. The music was not as loud here. He leaned against the surface and examined the crowd for Seifer and Rai with no avail. Roxas sighed as he slid down the wall. Roxas could not believe that he lost them. He was so stupid!

Roxas thumped his head against the surface rather hard, looked up, and closed his eyes.

"You don't look like you belong to this crowd." a british voice came very nonchalantly from beside him.

Roxas snapped his head to the right. It had been the blonde smoking a cigarette who had spoken, "And you look to old to be here." He sported a short caesar style hair cut, a goatee, and blue eyes. His ears were overly decorated with four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing that was some odd symbol dangling from his left earlobe. He looked to be at least thirty.

He smirked, "You play the game well." he paused, "May I ask who you are in search for?" He showed almost no reaction to Roxas. The stranger's blue eyes remained motionless set on his own blue ones. It almost seemed like a challenge to Roxas, and he was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Seifer." Roxas was not really sure why he told him, for all he knew he was a creepy stalker person who had been after him for months.

After a long pause the stranger broke his gaze from his to scan the crowd, "That is not difficult what so ever." he stood up and looked down at Roxas, "Follow me." He then began to walk without a second glance behind him to make sure Roxas was following him. Roxas quickly stood and proceeded after him. They stayed closed to the wall as they walked and Roxas made sure he stated centimeters away form the stranger.

"Sure is lucky I found you," Roxas sai not really expecting him to hear him over the music.

"Luck's like that. A window of opportunity can open and close in the blink of an eye. It's whether or not you can jump on the chance when it arises that determines a man's fate. " he said in response, surprising Roxas.

The younger blond did not know what enticed the man to say that, but he wanted to know more about what he ment. Although before he got the chance to ask he stopped and spoke again, "We have arrived." He had stopped in front of a dark purple door which said 'no entry' on it.

"We sh-" but before Roxas could finish, the brit had already opened and gone through the door. After hesitating for a moment, the blonde followed behind the other blond.

The room was dark with a single, shortly lamp in the middle of a group of people sitting in a did not see the blond that led him in here anywhere. Roxas searched their faces, looking for Seifer. One had lilet colored hair over one eye and another older one had silver hair that came down to his shoulders and the one sitting not to him had blue hair, and the one next to him looked to be about fifty and had blond hair to his shoulders, then finally he met Seifer's eyes. Something was off about him, but Roxas could not quite tell what due to the dim light. Rai was sitting next to him.

"Heyyyyy Roxysh!" his voice slurred as he stood up. This had to be the most excited and happy he had ever seen the burnet.

"Uhhh.. Hi?" Roxas was not sure what to make of the situation. There was obviously something wrong with Seifer.

"Coooome here!" he practically yelled as he made an over zealous hand gesture.

"Ummmmmm...Okay?" Roxas crossed his arms and walked over to Seifer who had sat down and was pushing the guy next to him, who happened to be the emo kid, trying to make room. When Roxas sat down he was about to question Seifer about what they were doing when the guy next to him elbowed him in the rib-cage the blonde turned his gaze towards him when something was shoved into his hands.

His eyes grew wide as it dawned on him what they were doing. He looked at the pipe in his hands. He had never really thoughabout drugs before. All he really knew about them was what they told you in the D.A.R.E. program at school. He was not eve n sure which one this was. What if it was that really horrible stuff? What was it: heroin maybe? He heard that stuff will really send you plummeting. Are they all as bad for you as heroin? He can not remember much about what they told him for some reason.

Roxas looked at the pipe, shrugged his shoulders, and mumbled."Why not?" He brought the pipe to his mouth and inhaled deeply.

That was only the beginning for Roxas.

* * *

Ok. How was it? Good? Bad? Puke worthy? I will never know if you don't review.

I would like to say sorry I have not updated in so long, but I have a lot to do along with school work.A lot of my weekends are even filled up, so my updates might be farrer inbetween. I would like to say that these characters do not belong to me and occasionally I will use quotes from the video game in my story (like Luxord). It has been awhile since I have played any of the kh games due to my parents, so I have been doing a lot of research and find things on them like quotes and stuff.

OH NO! Our poor Roxy just did meth! La GASP! Sorry guys but I've been reading a lot of Ellen Hopkins (WHO IS AMAZING!but i don't recomened her for the innocent or faint of heart.) and the ideas just kind of worked its way into this story. I will be puting these chapters in when I don't know what to write or want to pass time in my story.


End file.
